Alone With You
by GinnyGinervaWeasley
Summary: Peddie and Jara are dating, but what will happen when Mara goes away to academy, Eddie has to hang out with his dad, and Particia and Jerome are left to spend a lot more time together? Well, we'll just have to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a knew story for all of my readers. I want to thank Catvalove the Metal-Pixie for all the ideas, suggestions, and requests having to do with this story. I really enjoy it.**

**I'd love to know what you think or any suggestions you have!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>PATRICIA POV<p>

I walked into the student longue after the end of classes only to find most of our house sitting there talking. I smiled when my eyes landed on Eddie sitting in one of the comfy chairs. We had been dating for the last few months and I just couldn't get enough of him. I was glad I finally admitted how I felt about him and we could have a real relationship, not that thing we had going on before.

Eddie smiled his dazzling white smile at me when his chocolate brown eyes met mine. I made my way over to him and dropped my bag next to his chair and settled in on his lap giving him a quick kiss on the lips. It was obvious Eddie wanted more than just a quick kiss when he captured my lips again in a longing kiss.

"The lovebirds are back," Joy moaned from her spot next to Amber on the couch.

"Aww…don't be that way Joy. They are so cute together," Amber squealed in her usual Amber way.

"You say that about everyone Amber," Joy pointed out.

"Because it's true," Amber countered.

"Just because you don't have a boyfriend Joy, it doesn't mean you have to be all anti love on us," I laughed as I pulled away from Eddie's warm and welcoming lips.

"I'm with Joy on this one. It's getting to be kind of much, especially with all these couples," Mick joined in.

"You're in the same boat as Joy, you don't have a girlfriend Mick so you're all anti love too," Nina pointed out from the couch she was currently cuddling on with Fabian.

"Oooh! You and Mick should get together!" Amber squealed as she stared at Joy with excited, bulging eyes.

Joy and Mick exchanged a look and both answered, "Not happening Amber."

"Oh come on," Amber pouted. "At least let me have a little fun."

"Give it a rest Ambs," Alfie smiled as he came over to sit next to his girlfriend, he had just finished canoodling with Jerome.

"They've all lost their minds," I leaned in and whispered to Eddie.

"Tell me about it," he whispered back with a smile. "Amber's been going on about Mick and Joy getting together for the last twenty minutes."

"That must have been brutal to sit through," I sympathized.

"It was agony," Eddie joked.

"Hey! Stop whispering over there. There are no secrets between us," Joy teased as she spotted Eddie and I talking.

"Actually Joy, some things are better left as secrets," I said with a wink.

"You've got me there Patricia," Joy laughed. "Like every little detail of a date with Eddie would be better left a secret."

"Or how you are planning on trying to seduce Fabian again," I countered with a teasing smile.

"Exactly," Joy laughed. "Don't worry Nin, I'm over Fabs for the time being," Joy corrected before Nina could interrupt.

"Let's keep it that way," Fabian teased.

"I'm hurt," Joy feigned hurt at Fabians comment. She was over Fabian for the time being…but no one knew how long that was going to last.

"Hey sis!" Piper greeted as she came into the lounge followed by Poppy.

"Hey," I smiled as my twin sister. Piper had decided to come back and try going to school here. I wasn't thrilled at first, but when she wasn't trying to take over my life it was actually nice having her here. There was always someone to go to and it was nice having my twin sister to talk to, especially when Joy got fed up with the whole me and Eddie thing.

Piper and Poppy went over and sat on the stage and started to talk between themselves. Poppy and Piper had clicked which was great because that meant I didn't really have to share all of my friends with my sister.

"Hey Jerome, where's Mara?" I asked as I noticed that Mara was the only House of Anubis-er that was missing.

"She's meeting with Mr. Sweet and her parents for some reason," Jerome answered. Jerome and Mara had been dating since the night they had kissed after everything with the Mask of Anubis had gone down.

"About her article on Vera?" Joy asked with concern.

"I don't know," Jerome shrugged.

"Maybe Sweetie's apologizing now that he knows Mara's article was true," Amber suggested.

"Possible, but not likely," Eddie cut in. "If my dad was apologizing he'd be making a big deal about it, like a public announcement of something."

"Huh, I wonder what she's up to then," Amber said with interest.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" I stated as Mara walked into the room.

"Hey everyone, I have something to tell you," Mara announced as she walked over to where we were all sitting.

"What's up Mar?" Mick voiced the question we all were thinking.

"I just got done talking to Mr. Sweet and my parents and its official," Mara exclaimed with an excited smile.

"What's official?" Joy asked.

"I got into Mockington Academy, the prestigious literary school where all the famous journalist graduate from!" Mara explained with so much excitement.

"I've heard of that," Fabian said. "That place is really hard to get into."

"Terribly hard," Mara nodded. "But I got in and I start Monday!" she exclaimed. It was Friday, today was apparently Mara's last day here.

"Congratulations!" Amber squealed and everyone else joined in.

As everyone congratulated Mara on her huge achievement I watched Jerome's reaction. He was sitting stock still in his chair and he was pale, even for him. There was no way he knew anything about this. He had been as in the dark as everyone else was. I could see the wheels turning in his head and see his face fall even farther as it sunk in that his girlfriend was leaving in two days to go to some school he had never heard of before. I actually felt kind of sorry for him and that's saying a lot because I never feel sorry for anyone.

Poppy and Piper

"Wow! I can't believe Mara is going to Mockington Academy!" Piper exclaimed in awe. "That is such a great school."

"It might be a great school, but did you see the look on my brother's face when she told them?" Poppy asked as she watched everyone congratulate Mara.

"He looks devastated. Do you think he knew?" Piper asked as she looked at Jerome.

"He didn't know. He's as shocked as we are," Poppy nodded sagely.

"What will he do?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, what would you do if you're girlfriend told you she was leaving in three days to go to another school?" Poppy asked.

"First off, I wouldn't have a girlfriend," Piper laughed. "And second I'd be devastated."

"Do you think he'll try to stop her?" Poppy asked with excitement building.

"There's only one way to find out," Piper smiled.

"And how's that?" Poppy asked.

"We keep watching and find out," Piper answered with a devious smile.

"This will be fun!" Poppy smiled her own devious smile.

"Definitely," Piper laughed a slightly devilish laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is a knew story for all of my readers. I want to thank Catvalove the Metal-Pixie for all the ideas, suggestions, and requests having to do with this story. I really enjoy it.**

**I'd love to know what you think or any suggestions you have!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>JEROME POV<p>

I couldn't believe it. Mara was leaving for an academy she'd never told me about. She had just announced it to the whole house before she even mentioned it to me. After all wasn't I her boyfriend? Shouldn't I have heard about this before now?

I sat there in shock as she avoided eye contact with me. She was looking anywhere but at me. I wanted to confront her, but I didn't know what to say and I couldn't do it in front of the whole house. I just sat there as everyone else congratulated her and stared off into space. What was I going to do?

I felt someone's eyes on me, but it wasn't Mara. I turned to my right and saw Patricia staring at me with a concerned look. She rose her eyebrows in question as she silently said, "You didn't know did you?"

I shook my head and added a shrug, mentally saying, "What am I supposed to do?"

Patricia subtly leaned her head to Mara in a way that said, "Talk to her."

I sighed and ran my hands over my face as I slowly made eye contact with Mara and said, "Mara, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she answered with a huge smile. I could tell she was excited, but I need answers.

"Alone?" I added when she didn't move.

"Of course," she smiled as she followed me out into the hallway.

"Let's go back to the house and talk," I suggested.

"Sounds great," she added with another huge smile. If she thought I was upset, she definitely didn't show it. I couldn't help but be happy for her, but I also was trying to figure out what this meant for us.

She grabbed my hand in hers as we silently made our way back to the house. I felt like I should say something, but my mind was racing. I wasn't exactly sure how to approach this topic with out hurting Mara's feeling, but I knew I needed to at least say something.

"Let's go up to my room. You can help me start to pack," Mara smiled as she pulled me up the steps.

Help Mara pack, that was the last thing I wanted to do because I didn't want her to go.

When we made it to her room she released my hand and pulled her suitcase out from under her bed. I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. "So, you're really leaving on Monday?" I asked. This was a good a place as any to start.

"Yeah. I know it's short notice and all, but this is an amazing opportunity," Mara beamed as she began to throw clothes into the open suitcase.

"You're leaving?" I asked slowly. I knew she was, but I needed to hear her say it aloud to me.

"Yeah, but Mockington is only an hour away. So it's not too far," she explained as she folded a shirt.

I stood there waiting for her to say something else, but she didn't. It was like she didn't notice that I would be hurt if she left. "Why didn't you tell me you were applying?" I finally asked the question that had been bugging me since she first announced her news.

"I didn't want to get my hopes up and there was no need worrying you if I wasn't going to get in," Mara admitted as she turned her big brown eyes to me. She stopped packing and sat carefully on the edge of her bed.

"There would have been no doubt in my mind that you would get accepted," I slowly said. Mara was always underestimating herself.

"I didn't want to worry you," Mara said in a small voice, for the first time realizing what all of this seemed to mean.

"It would have been better than finding out with the rest of the house two days before you have to leave," I said, trying to keep my voice even. I knew yelling wasn't going to get me anywhere with Mara.

"I just didn't want to see that look on your face," Mara said quietly as she fooling with the hair tie on her wrist.

"You mean that look that's on my face right now?" I asked, my voice breaking slightly. I was trying t keep it together, but the more I thought about Mara leaving the harder it became.

"Yeah, that look," Mara looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes. It was really hard to stay mad at her.

I sighed and pushed off the door and went over to sit next to her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders pulling her closer. "What does this mean for us?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Mara asked in confusion.

"You're leaving. What does that mean for us? Do we stay together or what?" I elaborated, bracing myself for the answer.

"Stay together," Mara answered as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Long distance didn't work for you and Mick," I pointed out, inwardly rejoicing that this had been her answer. I didn't want it to be over.

"It's not really long distance. I'll only be an hour away and I can come visit on the weekends," Mara explained.

"I know you're not going to Australia or anything like Mick did, but you're still going to be gone," I reluctantly said.

"You and I are different that Mick and I," Mara said.

"How is that?" I asked.

"We're meant to be together, so we're going to make this work if that's what you want," Mara looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Of course that's what I want," I murmured.

"Then we'll just have to video chat a lot," Mara smiled.

"Whatever it takes," I smiled down at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thanks for understanding Jerome," Mara mumbled into my shirt as she hugged me.

"No problem," I whispered into her hair. I still couldn't believe she was going to be leaving.

"Need help packing?" a voice said from the doorway. I looked up to see Joy and Nina standing in the doorway.

"I'll let you girls get to it," I smiled as I rose and left the room. I just couldn't help Mara pack, it would have felt like I was telling her to go and I definitely wasn't.

I walked out of the room and almost collided with Poppy who was scurrying away from the door. "What are you doing Poppy?" I asked.

"Just seeing if Mara needs any help," she covered as she quickly disappeared into the room. Poppy was definitely up to something, but I didn't care what it was right now.

I slowly walked down the steps and made my way to my room. "Hey dude, is everything cool?" Alfie asked as I walked into the room.

"What do you mean by cool?" I sighed as I flopped down onto my bed.

"She's actually leaving?" he asked.

"Monday," I groaned into my pillow.

"You didn't know, did you dude?" Alfie asked.

"No, Alfie, I didn't," I snapped.

"What can I do to help?" Alfie asked, being the great friend he'd always been.

"Nothing, unless you can talk Mara out of leaving," I moaned into my pillow again.

"I can talk to her if you want," Alfie offered.

"So can I Jerome," Mick said from the doorway.

"Thanks guys, but I'm not going to try and hold her back. If she's happy I'll be happy," I answered as I sat up. "Just tell me one thing Mick."

"What?" Mick asked coming farther into the room.

"Does long distance work?" I asked.

"It didn't for us, but I was in Australia…" Mick began.

"Does long distance work?" I asked again, cutting him off.

"You two can make it work," Mick tried again.

"Mick, does long distance work?" I asked for a third time. I already knew the answer, I just needed to hear it.

"No dude, it doesn't," Mick begrudgingly answered.

"That's what I thought," I muttered as I put my head in my hands.

"Well, if it's not going to last, let's make the best of it while she's still here," Alfie suggested.

"How?" I muttered.

"Party!" Alfie exclaimed. "It will get your mind off of it and congratulate Mara all at the same time."

"You in?" Mick asked, obviously he was in.

"Fine," I sighed as I fell back onto my bed. I might as well pretend that I wasn't as hurt as I was. I knew it was already bad enough for Mara to leave, I didn't need to add to that.

Piper and Poppy

"So? What did you find out?" Piper asked as Poppy joined her in the student lounge again.

"Jerome almost caught me," Poppy laughed. "but he's so out of it right now he didn't even care what I was doing."

"So, he didn't know?" Piper asked.

"There is no way he knew," Poppy answered.

"She's actually leaving?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, but there's going to be a party!" Poppy exclaimed, changing the subject.

"Then we need to figure out what to wear," Piper exclaimed as she pulled Poppy off to their dorms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is a knew story for all of my readers. I want to thank Catvalove the Metal-Pixie for all the ideas, suggestions, and requests having to do with this story. I really enjoy it.**

**I'd love to know what you think or any suggestions you have!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>PATRICIA POV<p>

"You'd never do that to me would you Yacker?" I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling lost in my thoughts when Eddie came in.

"Do what?" I asked as I sat up.

"Tell me two days before you go off to a fancy academy that you are going," Eddie clarified as he sat on Joy's bed across from me.

"First off, I wouldn't be going off to some fancy academy. That's more Piper's style and secondly, no I wouldn't. I'd have to tell you before I even applied because I'd need someone to make sure I'm making the right decision," I answered. I had put a lot of thought into this question. The truth was I had been laying on my bed for the last twenty minutes thinking it over and hoping I would have handled the situation better than Mara had.

"Good, because I wouldn't be able to deal with it if you waited until the last minute to tell me like Mara did," Eddie ran a hand through his hair.

"So Jerome definitely didn't know?" I asked. I had my suspicions, but I wasn't positive.

"You were the one who told me he didn't," Eddie looked as me in confusion.

"It was a hunch, but the look on his face said it all," I answered.

"I don't think he knew," Eddie said after a minute. "Just the way everyone's acting seems to prove that."

I nodded and sat there staring at the hard wood floor for a minute before I said, "They're throwing a party for Mara tomorrow."

"I know, Mick and Alfie were in the middle of brainstorming ideas," Eddie said. "I was going to help them, but I needed to talk to you first."

"Now that you've talked to me, why don't you help? I have something I need to do anyway," I said as I stood.

"Umm, okay," Eddie looked at me with a concerned look.

"Someone needs to talk to Jerome," I answered in explanation.

Eddie just nodded and started down the steps to find Mick and Alfie. I followed him in search of Jerome. I figured I'd check his room first.

"Hey have any of you seen Jerome?" Mara asked as she came up behind us as we reached the common room.

"No," we all answered.

"Huh, I wonder where he is," Mara mused.

"I don't know," I lied. I wasn't positive of where Jerome was, but I definitely had a hunch. I turned back around and retraced my steps as I made my way up to the attic. I climbed the stairs two at a time and reached the second door which was already propped open. I went through it and found Jerome exactly where I had expected him to be.

"Hey Trixie, what are you doing up here?" Jerome asked as he looked up from the place on the ground where he had been staring.

"I figured you could use some company," I said with a slight smile as I sat down on the couch that Jerome was on. After Vera was kicked out Victor had converted the attic into a storage area again, but this time it had an old couch and a lot of comfy beanbag chairs that used to sit in the student lounge. Jerome and I had discovered the attics new decorations one time when we were both escaping from our annoying sisters.

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked as he turned to look at me.

"You seem to be forgetting that I'm the only other person who knows what is up here now," I smiled at him.

"I guess it's time to find a new hiding spot then," Jerome joked.

"You don't need to do that. I can go if you want me to," I motioned towards the door.

"I don't want you to go," Jerome grabbed my arm.

"Then I won't," I smiled back at him, trying to ward off the blush that was threatening to come to my cheeks from the contact with him. After Jerome didn't say anything else I added, "Are you alright Jerome?"

Jerome sighed and ran the hand that had been resting on my arm through his hair. "I'll be fine," he eventually responded.

"You can tell me the truth Jerome," I assured looking at him knowingly.

"No Trix, I'm not alright," he slowly muttered. "I just can't believe that she would…" he trailed off.

"Don't keep everything bottled up Jerome, you're not that kind of guy," I said.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Because I'm that kind of girl," I whispered back.

"I just can't believe…" he trailed off again.

"You don't need to hold back. I'm here to listen and besides, whatever happens in the attic stays in the attic, right?" I smiled reassuringly at him.

"Right, and let's keep it that way," Jerome smiled at me, but the smile didn't reach his crystal blue eyes.

"What were you going to say?" I pushed. I knew he was dying to get all of this out and I was giving him a chance to.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me she was going or even had applied until two days before she leaves. I didn't think that she was like that. I thought she trusted me…" Jerome broke off as his voice cracked.

"It's okay," I whispered as I slid closer to him and put my hand on his thigh. "Everything's going to be okay Jerome."

"Is it Trix?" he asked looking up at me with wet crystal clear blue eyes, his voice full of emotion.

"Yes Jerome, I'll make sure everything is fine," I assured him. I wasn't sure how I was going to do this, but I knew I would do anything to help him.

"I still can't believe she didn't tell me," Jerome muttered again.

"So, you really had no clue about any of this?" I asked.

"No, but you already knew that. The way you looked at me instead of her when she told everyone the news showed me that you knew," Jerome sighed.

"Yeah, I did," I confirmed.

"How?" Jerome asked.

"The look you had on your face when you found out. There was no way you knew, you wouldn't have reacted that way," I answered. "That was the same look I had when I found out Mr. Sweet was Eddie's dad," I added.

"So we've both been railroaded by the ones we're with," Jerome smirked as he gently placed his hand on my hand that was still resting on his thigh.

"Yeah, we have," I nodded in agreement. On some level I had an idea of what Jerome was going through.

"What should I do Trix?" Jerome sighed as he looked up at me again.

"Don't let her see how mad or upset you are. It's got to be hard enough for her to leave anyway. Just put on a happy face and get through it," I said, choosing my words carefully and hoping I was telling him the right thing to do.

"Yeah, that's what I planned on doing, but do you think long distance will work?" Jerome asked as he squeezed my hand slightly.

"Truthfully Jerome, no I don't think it will, but the only way to find out is to try," I smiled sadly at him. I knew it wasn't what he wanted to hear, but I wasn't going to lie to him.

"Yeah," he sighed and then shook his head saying, "Let's just stop talking about all of this Trix. I think there's a party to plan."

"Are you up for it?" I asked with a wink.

"Yeah, I am. I can't dwell on any of this. It's going to happen one way or the other and I just need to face it," Jerome stared off into space as he said this.

"Just know that if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me," I smiled at him.

"You know where to find me too," he smiled back, this time it was a real smile and his face lit up. "Let's go plan this party," Jerome added with a wink as he pulled me up with him.

I followed Jerome down to the common room where everyone was and joined in. At least now I knew that if anything happened I had Jerome and he had me.

Poppy and Piper

"What happened with Jerome and Patricia in the attic?" Poppy asked as Piper joined her in the common room where everyone was planning Mara's going away party.

"They go pretty cozy," Piper laughed.

"Do you think they are going to get together when Mara leaves?" Poppy asked in excitement.

"It's always possible, but I do think they are going to start hanging out a lot more when Mara's gone," Piper added sagely.

"Do you think Eddie will get extremely jealous? Or will he not know it's going on?" Poppy asked her eyes wide as she imagined the drama that was to come.

"We'll just have to watch and see," Piper smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! Here is a new chapter.**

** I want to thank Catvalove the Metal-Pixie for all the ideas, suggestions, and requests having to do with this story. I really enjoy it.**

**I'd love to know what you think or any suggestions you have!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>PATROME POV<p>

"Hey Gerbil, how are you doing?" Poppy asked as she burst into my room.

I looked up at my sister saying, "I'm fine Pop."

"Clearly you're not. So do you want to talk about it? Or would you prefer to brood in silence?" she asked as she came and sat on my bed, clearly not taking no for an answer.

"I'm fine Pop," I insisted again. It wasn't really like Poppy to check on me unless there was something in it for her, but I had no clue what that could be.

"Gerbil," Poppy said in a hard voice as she pointedly stared at me.

"What do you want me to say Pop? I can't believe Mara's actually going and she didn't tell me before this," I snapped as I threw my hands up in the air in defeat.

"You do know that Mara didn't do this on purpose to hurt you," Poppy defended Mara.

"I know that," I ground out. "But it would have been nice if she would have told me in private instead of in front of everyone."

"Put yourself in her shoes Jerome. If you were her do you think it would be easy to tell your boyfriend you were leaving?" Poppy said.

"I would have told her Pop. I know it would have been hard, but I would have told her," I exclaimed.

"Would you really though Jerome?" Poppy asked.

"Yes I would!" I snapped. I'd been putting myself in her position all day and I knew I would have told her no matter how hard it would have been.

"Fine, but thinking you're better than her isn't going to help anything," Poppy pointed out as she cocked her eyebrows.

"I don't think I'm better than her," I answered. Poppy could be really annoying sometimes, but she was my sister and I had to put up with her anyway.

"If you say so," Poppy rolled her eyes.

"Poppy!" I warned, she was pressing all of my buttons and she knew it. She raised her eyebrows in a challenging way. I sighed, "Let's just not talk about Mara right now," I muttered. I really didn't feel like getting into it with Poppy.

"Great," Poppy said her face lighting up as if she had been waiting for this moment the whole time. "What were you doing with Patricia in the attic?" and there was Poppy's ulterior motive.

"What are you talking about?" I pretended to be confused.

"Oh don't even start Jerome. I saw you two so don't deny it," Poppy stood up in a challenging way. She was going to get to the bottom of all of this.

"Fine, Patricia and I were in the attic, but I don't see how that's any of your business," I defended, standing my ground.

"It might not be my business, but it is Eddie's and Mara's. I'm sure they'd just love to know what their girlfriend and boyfriend were doing together in the dark attic," Poppy said in a threatening way as she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I could just tell them right now if it wasn't a big deal," she pressed a few buttons on the phone.

"Poppy don't!" I ordered as I tried to grab the phone from her.

"If nothing happened then I'm sure they wouldn't mind," she added with an evil smile.

"Poppy!" I warned.

"Let's see how they will react," Poppy raised the phone to her ear.

"Stop!" I ordered and she lowered the phone. "Trixie was just checking on me. Nothing happened between us. We're just friends," I admitted.

"Then why don't you want me to tell Mara and Eddie?" Poppy asked with a smile.

"Because there's no need to worry Mara about something that doesn't exist right before she leaves," I slowly said. The truth was, I wasn't sure what was going on between Trixie and me, but I know I did like being alone with her earlier.

"I'll keep your secret for now," Poppy gave in.

"Good, now get out," I ordered as I practically shoved her out of the room. Poppy could be a real pain in the arse sometimes, but she was my sister and I knew all of her tells. There was no way she planned on telling Mara about Trixie and I, she liked Mara too much.

PATRICIA POV

"Patricia, can we talk?" Piper asked as she found me sitting in the common room by myself.

"What's up Piper?" I asked as I gave my twin sister my full attention. I needed a distraction for my thoughts, all I could think about was being in the attic earlier with Jerome.

"What were you doing in the attic alone with Jerome earlier?" Piper asked as she sat in the chair next to me. So much for forgetting about Jerome.

"I was checking to see if he was okay," I answered. It wasn't worth trying to make up some lie, Piper could read me like an open book.

"Is he?" Piper asked in concern.

"He'll survive. He's just trying to get over the shock of the whole situation right now," I answered.

"Do you like him Trix?" Piper asked after a moment.

"What do you think?" I scoffed. How could she even think I was interested in Jerome? Was it that obvious? I had always had a small crush on Jerome, but then Eddie and Mara came along and I'd moved on. Maybe I really hadn't.

"I don't know Patricia…" Piper trailed off as if she had something else to say, but wasn't sure if she should.

"What's this about you and Jerome, Yacker?" Eddie asked from the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped as I swung to look at him. How much had he heard.

"Looking for my girlfriend, but what's going on with Jerome and you?" Eddie asked as he came to sit next to me on the couch.

"Nothing, I was just checking on him," I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"Yeah, I knew that, but is that all?" Eddie asked, knitting his eyebrows in concern.

"Of course that's all," I said overly enthusiastically.

"Cool, so this party is going to be amazing," Eddie exclaimed, changing subjects quickly.

"Really?" I asked, even though I didn't really care, but I needed to get Eddie as far away from the topic of Jerome as possible. Eddie went on to explain about the party, but I had zoned out. That had been a close one. I wasn't sure what I was feeling for Jerome, but I knew I had to get it under control and fast!

Piper and Poppy

"Eddie almost caught Patricia and I talking about Jerome!" Piper exclaimed as she raced into the library where she was to meet Poppy.

"He didn't, did he?" Poppy asked excitedly.

"No, but it was definitely a close one," Piper smiled. "But it's obvious Patricia likes him."

"Jerome likes her too," Poppy added.

"Aww! They'd be so cute together!" Piper explained.

"They definitely would," Piper agreed.

"I think it's time to play match maker," Piper smiled devilishly.

"Let's do it!" Poppy agreed, she definitely loved meddling and this would be fun!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait! Here is a new chapter.**

**I want to thank Catvalove the Metal-Pixie for all the ideas, suggestions, and requests having to do with this story. I really enjoy it.**

**I'd love to know what you think or any suggestions you have!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>PATRICIA POV<p>

"I can't believe you're actually leaving tomorrow!" I exclaimed as I walked into my room and saw Mara sitting on her bed.

"Neither can I," Mara said quietly. "I'm really going to miss this place," she gestured to the room around us.

"You know the way back and you'll always be welcome here," I smiled as I sat on my bed across from hers. Mara and I had never been really close friends, but we had practically grown up together so it was weird seeing her go after all this time.

"Am I doing the right thing, Patricia?" Mara asked looking up at me with wide eyes.

"I can't tell you that Mara, but this is a chance of a lifetime," I answered. I couldn't tell her what to do. As much as I thought it was wrong for her to wait until the last minute to tell Jerome, I didn't want her to walk away from her dream school because of it.

"I know, I just feel terrible about leaving Jerome behind like this," she muttered as she picked at her nail polish.

"Jerome's a big boy. He will get over it," I assured her.

"I know, it's just that we finally got together after all these years and now I'm leaving," Mara explained.

"You two will find a way to make it work," I assured her. I wasn't sure if it was true or not, but she needed to remain optimistic.

"I guess," she trailed off.

"Everything will work out Mara," I smiled at her as I stood. "Now let's get to this party of yours."

She stared off into space for a moment before she got up saying, "We can't leave them all waiting. After all they spend a whole day planning this thing," she added with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

"Exaclty," I smiled as I headed out of the room.

As I was about to start down the steps Mara stopped me, saying, "Patricia?"

"Yeah?" I asked as I turned to face her.

"Can we keep this between the two of us?" Mara asked, referring to the conversation we'd just had.

"Of course," I smiled and started down the steps.

"Thanks," Mara smiled as she followed after me.

"No problem," I reached the bottom of the stairs and made my way to the common room where I could hear music playing and voices talking.

"There you are!" Amber exclaimed as Mara followed me into the room and she dragged her off.

I shook my head as I watched the two of them. "Is she having second thoughts?" Joy asked as she came up next to me.

"Yeah," I answered. "But everything will be fine."

"You talked to Jerome?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, he'll survive too," I answered.

"Good," Joy smiled. "Where is Jerome?" she asked looking around the room.

"I'm not sure. Have you seen Eddie?" I asked, looking for my boyfriend in the crowd.

"No, I haven't seen Fabian either," she answered.

"I'll go find them," I said. "You coming?" I asked as I started out of the room.

"Sure," Joy agreed following me.

I walked down the hallway to the room that Eddie, Fabian, and Mick shared and found the door half open and the three missing guys sitting around and talking.

"Mind if we join you?" I asked as I pushed the door all the way open.

"Not at all," Eddie looked up and smiled as he patted the spot next to him on the bed.

"There's a party waiting for us out there, so what are you doing in here?" Joy asked as she sat down next to Fabian. She left enough room she they weren't too close, she had finally accepted the fact that Fabian was with Nina.

"I just wasn't ready to go to my girlfriends going away party quite yet," Jerome answered as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Completely understandable," I answered Eddie wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Have either of you talked to Mara?" Jerome asked looking between Jerome and me.

"Yeah, I just got done talking to her," I answered, looking into Jerome's sad crystal clear eyes.

"Is she still all cool about all of this?" Jerome asked.

"She's not as held together as you think right now," I answered. "She could really use her boyfriend," I added.

"I know," Jerome muttered as he ran a hand over his face.

"Maybe you should go find her Jerome," Fabian suggested.

"You don't want her last night here to be spent without you," Joy added.

"Right," Jerome sighed.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Eddie asked.

"Let's go," Jerome sighed as he gave in.

"That's more like it," I teased as I stood and followed the crowd out of the room.

"Thanks for everything Trix," Jerome whispered under his breath as we left the room.

"Don't mention it," I smiled at him. "Now, go find Mara and forget about tomorrow."

"I will," he smiled as we entered the common room where everyone was gathered.

"There you are Jerome!" Mara smiled as she quickly made her way over to Jerome, Eddie, and me.

"Hey," Jerome greeted her with a smile as he hugged her.

Mara smiled up at Jerome, but she left her arms wrapped around him and rested her head against his chest. "I'd prefer to spend my last night here alone with you," she smiled shyly up at him.

"Agreed," he murmured as he kissed her forehead.

"We can leave you two alone if you'd like," Eddie teased.

"No it's okay," Mara smiled. "Even if you two left, everyone else would be here," she laughed.

"It could be arranged to have them evacuate the building if you'd like," I smiled eyeing the fire alarm.

"Thanks for the offer Trix, but we'll be fine," Jerome smiled at me.

"If you change your mind let us know. We can always come up with a plan," I smirked.

"You two are the first I'd turn to for anything involving mischief," Jerome smirked back.

We stood there in silence for a while as we watched everyone else enjoy the party for Mara, while she continued to cling to Jerome. "You're going to Mockington, right?" Eddie asked Mara, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," she answered with a small smile.

"One of my friends goes there," Eddie said. This came as a surprise to me, Eddie and I had never really talked about his friends or past.

"Who?" Mara asked excitedly.

"Alex Meyer," Eddie answered. "If you see Alex, mention me. You two would definitely hit it off," Eddie smiled.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind," Mara smiled. "That would give me at least one person I have something in common with in the school."

I wondered who this Alex guy was, probably just an old friend of Eddie's. It was great and all that he was trying to help Mara, but I saw the look on Jerome's face when Eddie said they'd "definitely hit it off". I wanted to elbow Eddie in the side to shut him up, what was he thinking telling Mara in front of Jerome to go make friends with this Alex guy.

Piper and Poppy

"This party is great!" Poppy exclaimed as she eavesdropped on Mara, Jerome, Eddie, and Patricia's conversation. "I wonder who this Alex guy is."

"And what is Jerome going to do about it if Mara and him do hit it off?" Piper asked.

"I don't know, but this can definitely lead to nothing good," Poppy smiled mischievously.

"I think we might be a little too excited about all of this," Piper added with a smile.

"Maybe, but it's so fun!" Poppy exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait! Here is a new chapter.**

**I want to thank Catvalove the Metal-Pixie for all the ideas, suggestions, and requests having to do with this story. I really enjoy it.**

**I'd love to know what you think or any suggestions you have!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>PATROME POV<p>

I leaned against the wall as I watched Mara enjoying her going away party and tried not to think about what was to come tomorrow morning. It was really happening, Mara was actually leaving. I was pretending like I was okay with everything, but inside I really wanted to be anywhere but here.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Patricia asked as she came up and leaned next to me against the wall.

"As good as could be expected," I muttered.

She nodded and after a moment said, "I'm sorry about all of this, especially the Alex part. I'm sure that couldn't have made you feel any better about her leaving."

I sighed, ever since Eddie had brought up his friend Alex I couldn't help but think that Mara would fall for him instead of me. "No, it doesn't, but at least it will give her a friend," I murmured. I was trying to stay optimistic.

"Everything will be fine Jerome," Patricia reassured me with a smile.

"Thanks Trix," I smiled back as she pushed away from the wall and went off to find Joy.

I slowly shook my head and sighed as I tried to block out all of those feelings that were coming up with this whole thing.

"Guess who?" a voice whispered as a pair of small hands covered my closed eyes.

There was no need to guess, I already knew who it was. "What's up Mara?" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Nothing," she smiled as she uncovered my eyes.

"What's wrong? Don't you like your party?" I teased when I saw the sad smile on her face.

"It's great," she forced a smile.

"But?" I probed. I knew there was a but on the tip of her tongue.

"But, I kind of wanted my last night to be spent with you," she murmured as she rested her head against my chest.

"I'm right here," I pointed out. Yes, I knew what she was getting at, but I wanted to hear her say it.

"Alone," she murmured into my chest.  
>"Alone?" I asked with a twinkle in my eye as I tilted her chin up so her eyes were looking into mine.<p>

"Yes, alone," she smiled suggestively.

"I think that can be arranged," I winked at her as my lips gently met hers. "If that's what you really want," I added as I pulled away.

"Yes that's what I want," she insisted.

"Then follow me," I smiled as I took her hand in mine and led her down the hallway to mine and Alfie's room. "Is this better?" I asked as I flipped the lights on and closed the door behind us.

"Much," Mara smiled as she sat down on the edge of my bed and kicked off her shoes.

"Now what?" I asked, unsure of what Mara had been getting at when she said she wanted us to be alone.

"Come lay down with me," Mara patted the space next to her as she laid back into the fluffy pillows.

I followed her advice and lay down next to her on my bed and wrapped my arms around her waist as she rested her head against my chest again.

"I can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow," she murmured.

"Neither can I," I whispered into her hair, "but you'll have a great time."

"Will I?" she asked, turning her big chocolate brown eyes to mine.

"Of course you will. You are Mara Jaffery," I assured her as I kissed her forehead.

"I believe you she whispered as her eyes started to slowly close.

"Tired?" I teased.

"Maybe a little…" she trailed off.

I kissed her hair and pulled her closer as I whispered, "I love you Mara." It was the first time I had ever told her that…I wasn't sure what response I expected, but I got none. I looked down at her to find that she had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself and let my eyes slowly close too.

I slowly opened my eyes and had to shield that from the sun as I woke up the next morning. I looked around the room and found Mara still laying next to me in my bed. I smiled slowly to myself as I slid off the bed slowly trying not to wake her. She was so peaceful when she slept. It almost made me forget that she was leaving today.

I quietly made my way out into the hallway where the smell of bacon and waffles greeted my nose. I followed the smell to the kitchen where I found Trudy cooking diligently along with Nina and Patricia.

"Good morning Lover Boy," Trixie teased as she saw me. "What happened after you disappeared with Mara?" she asked, ready for all the juicy details.

"I don't kiss and tell," I winked.

"Spill Jerome," Patricia demanded.

"Nothing happened, we just talked and fell asleep," I laughed as I shook my head. "What are you guys doing up already?" I asked as I leaned up against the counter.

"Joy kicked us out because we were being to loud and she needs her beauty sleep," Patricia rolled her eyes.

"That sounds more like Amber," I smiled.

"She's too busy with Alfie to worry about beauty sleep," Nina informed.

I gave them a questioning look. After all, where was Alfie? His bed had been unslept in.

"Alfie spent the night in Amber and my room because Mara was with you so I spent the night with Patricia and Joy," Nina explained.

"Sorry to make things so complicated," I laughed.

"You're forgiven," Patricia smiled at me.

"Where's Mara?" Trudy asked as she put the last waffle on the plate.

"Still sleeping," I answered. "Why?"

"I figured I'd make her favorite breakfast for her since it was her last morning here," she explained.

"I can go get her," I offered.

"Don't be silly," Trudy smiled as she went about preparing a plate. "Bring her breakfast in bed," she handed me the plate.

"We'll help," Nina offered as she grabbed a plate for me and handed Patricia glasses of orange juice.

I carried the plate back to my room followed by Nina and Patricia. I slowly opened the door expecting to find Mara still sleeping, but she wasn't. She was smiling up at the three of us. "What's that amazing smell?" she asked with a big smile.

"Trudy's special," Nina smiled as she handed Mara a plate and Trixie set the juice down on the night stand.

"We'll leave the two of you alone," she grabbed Nina and pulled her out of the room.

"Breakfast in bed?" Mara asked excitedly.

"Your favorites," I smiled as I sat down next to her. We ate in silence for awhile, savoring the moment.

"This is my last breakfast here," Mara pointed out.

"I know," I whispered.

"We will make it through this Jerome," Mara assured me.

"I know we will Mara," I smiled. "We can make it through anything," I said as I leaned in and kissed her. We continued to kiss, making the most of our last morning together, the breakfast long forgotten. We needed to make the most of the time we had before she left…and that was only a few hours. Before we knew it I was kissing Mara goodbye for the last time and everyone was gathered around in the front hallway as she left with promised to video chat every night and keep in touch with all of us. And just like that she was gone.

Piper and Poppy

"Well, it's official. Mara's actually gone," Poppy sighed as she watched Mara's car pull off into the distance.

"That opens up space for Jerome and Patricia. Do you think they will let it happen?" Piper asked enthusiastically.

"It better. The more drama they create the more fun it will be to watch!" Poppy exclaimed as she dreamed about what was going to happen next.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the wait! Here is a new chapter.**

**I want to thank Catvalove the Metal-Pixie for all the ideas, suggestions, and requests having to do with this story. I really enjoy it.**

**I'd love to know what you think or any suggestions you have!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>PATRICIA POV<p>

"Hey Eddie, do you want to hang out?" I asked as soon as class let out Monday afternoon.

Eddie stopped at his locker and looked at me. "I wish I could Yacker, but my dad insists that we 'bond'. I can see if you can come along if you want," Eddie suggested, trying to lighten the blow.

"No, I'll find someone else," I muttered, disappointed. I had been counting on some alone time with Eddie.

"Sorry Yacker," Eddie apologized as he leaned in and quickly kissed me. "But I have to go," he whispered.

"Bye," I muttered as he walked off to his dad's office. I understood why he couldn't hang out, I was just hoping he'd pick me over his dad.

I walked into the student longue and found Amber, Alfie, Nina, and Fabian being all couply, they obviously didn't have time to hang out.

"What's up Patricia?" Amber squealed when I came in the door.

"I'm assuming the four of you are busy this afternoon," I said as I walked farther into the room.

"Yeah, we're going to see a movie, but you can join us if you'd like," Nina offered.

"I'm good," I smiled before walking off to find Joy. She had to be free, after all she had no boyfriend to distract her and I was her best friend.

I walked out the front doors of the school searching for Joy. I found her making her way back to the house. "Joy! Wait up!" I yelled as I raced to catch up with her.

"Hey Trix, what's up?" she smiled as she saw me.

"Want to do something?" I asked hopefully.

"I wish I could, but I already promised Mick I'd play tennis with him," Joy answered.

"You and Mick?" I asked in surprise. I had never thought Joy and Mick would end up together, but I guess they were the only one's left out of all of us.

"It's not like that. We're just friends and he asked me to play," Joy defended.

"Well good luck with Mick," I shook my head as I began to walk back to the house.

"Good luck with Jerome," I could have sworn I heard Joy say.

"What was that?" I spun around.

"Nothing," Joy smiled innocently.

"Uh huh," I muttered. I was positive I'd heard her correctly. I turned and started back to the house, this time in search of Jerome since he was the only one not busy. I dropped my bag by the foot of the steps and made my way to Jerome's room. The door was open and I stuck my head in, there was Jerome sitting at the edge of his bed doing homework…Jerome never did homework.

"You must really miss her to be doing homework," I laughed as I walked in and sat next to him on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess so," Jerome muttered distractedly as he looked up at me.

"Are you going to blow me off too?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Jerome looked confused as he put his homework aside.

"Everyone else is busy," I muttered.

"So, I'm your last resort?" Jerome asked in mock hurt.

"Yes and no," I smiled.

"Which is it?" Jerome playfully pushed as my arm.

"Both," I smiled as I pushed him back.

"Oh I see how it is," Jerome teased as he started to tickle my sides, he knew that was my weakness.

"Stop! Stop!" I laughed as I tried to squirm away from him.

"And why should I?" Jerome asked as he continued in his siege of my sides.

"I'll give you anything you want!" I answered breathlessly.

"Anything?" he paused as he gave me a devilish look.

"Anything," I nodded.

"Hmm…" Jerome thought.

I finally caught my breath and realized just how compromising our position was. I was laying flat on my back on Jerome's bed as he straddled my waist him his legs. If someone walked in right now they'd never believe we were just friends. I slowly studied Jerome from his rock hard abs that I could see defined through his white button down to his pale skin, messy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. How had I never noticed just how hot Jerome was before? I was staring at his pink lips as I wondered just how deliciously they would feel against mine when Jerome smiled saying, "Like what you see?"

All I could do was nod as my eyes continued to take in every detail that I had missed before, like the small scar above his left eye and the way that his eyes twinkled in the light.

"Is Patricia Williamson, speechless?" he asked in disbelief.

"Don't kid yourself," I laughed, but I made no move to free myself from underneath his weight. I didn't want to.

"Oh, I'm not," Jerome murmured as he moved closer to me. I licked my lips unconsciously as I continued to stare at Jerome's. This was it, Jerome was actually going to kiss me. I would finally know what it felt like to have his lips moving against mine and his tongue dueling with mine. I couldn't wait. His lips were an inch away when out eyes connected. His eyebrows raised in question and I simply smiled. Now his lips barely a whisper away from mine and my eyes were sliding closed when and alarm of some kind went off. I froze, feeling as if we had been caught.

Jerome quickly got off of me and went over to his computer saying, "It's Mara. Sorry Trix," he said awkwardly. I wasn't sure if he was apologizing for almost kissing me or for the distraction.

"Don't be," I gave him a small smile as I made my way out of the room. I didn't want to be there for the conversation he was going to have with Mara.

I went back to my room as my mind raced with what ifs. What if Jerome would have kissed me? What if Mara hadn't interrupted? Would I have regretted it? After all I did currently have a boyfriend, but inside I knew I wouldn't have. Would Jerome have regretted it? He still had Mara…there were too many questions, but I still wished Jerome would have kissed me. All the sudden it was as if I needed to feel Jerome's lips on mine. It would happen soon enough.

Piper and Poppy

"OMG!" Poppy squealed as Piper and her ran away from the Anubis House.

"I can't believe they almost kissed!" Piper agreed as she tried to hold in her laughs.

"They are going to end up together," Poppy predicted.

"Definitely, but who are they going to take down in the process?" Piper asked.

"We'll just have to keep watching," Poppy smiled devilishly, she'd been doing that a lot lately.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait! Here is a new chapter.**

**I want to thank Catvalove the Metal-Pixie for all the ideas, suggestions, and requests having to do with this story. I really enjoy it.**

**I'd love to know what you think or any suggestions you have!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>JEROME POV<p>

I watched longingly after Patricia as she left the room, I wanted to chase after her, but I couldn't. I grabbed my laptop and opened put on a smile when Mara came into view.

"Hey Jerome," she smiled. "Sorry if you're busy."

"No, it's fine," I answered as my eyes flicked quickly to the door Trixie had just walked out. I shook my head, pushing all thoughts of Patricia far from mind. "How is everything going there?" I asked as I gave Mara my full attention.

"Everything is even better than I imagined," Mara exclaimed with a huge smile.

"That's great," I smiled, at least she was having a great time there. Me on the other hand, I couldn't figure out what I was feeling anymore. "Make any friends yet?" I asked.

"Actually yeah, my roommate is great," Mara exclaimed.

"What's she like?" I asked, trying to keep Mara on herself and away from the topic of how I'd been occupying my free time. There was no way I was going to tell her about what had almost just happened.

"My roommate is actually Alex, the one Eddie was talking about," Mara smiled.

"Wait…Alex is your roommate?" I asked in confusion. Why would Mara have a guy as a roommate…unless…Alex wasn't a guy, but a girl.

"Yeah, she's great. I see why Eddie's friends with her," Mara smiled.

"Alex is a girl?" I asked the obvious.

"Yeah, did you think she wasn't?" she asked.

"Eddie just said Alex was a friend, so I just assumed Alex was a guy," I answered. I wonder if Patricia knew Alex was a girl. I had to admit that I had been jealous at the fact that Mara would be friends with this Alex guy, so wouldn't Patricia be jealous about this Alex girl?

"No, Alex is a girl. Actually she's Eddie's ex-girlfriend," Mara informed.

"Ex-girlfriend?" I asked. There was no way Patricia knew that tidbit of information.

"Yeah, they dated for a few months last year, but it ended. They're still good friends though," Mara relayed the information.

"I wonder why he never mentioned her before," I wondered aloud, already trying to figure out if I should tell Trixie or not.

"Not sure," Mara smiled. "Anyway, I should probably go. It's getting late and I have an early start tomorrow," she explained.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow," I smiled, inwardly glad that we were saying good night. I needed to go talk to Patricia…now!

Mara and I said our goodbyes and I quickly closed the computer and was out of the room and on my way up to the girl's rooms. I went right to Trixie's room and knocked on the door. "Come in!" came Joy's voice from the other side of the door.

"Is Trixie here?" I asked as I opened the door slightly.

"No, I haven't seen her since before dinner," Joy explained.

"Okay, thanks," I muttered as I closed the door. It was getting late and it was almost curfew so where was Trix? I thought for a moment before it struck me…Trixie was in the attic.

I rushed to the attic door and took the steps two at a time as I raced to the top. "Where's the fire?" Patricia teased as I burst into the room.

"There you are," I smiled.

"Here I am," Trixie smiled back. "Have a good talk with Mara," she rolled her eyes.

"Actually there's something I need to tell you," I muttered as I ran a hand through my hair feeling awkward.

"What?" Trixie's face wrinkled in confusion.

"It's about Alex," I answered.

"Eddie's friend? Is he hitting on Mara or something?" Patricia guessed.

"That's the thing, Alex is a…" I trailed off, not sure if I was doing the right thing.

"Alex is a what?" Trix asked.

"Alex is a girl," I answered slowly, bracing myself.

"A girl?" she asked, her faced changed from confusion to anger as what I said sunk in. "Alex is a girl," she muttered, her fists clenching in anger.

"That's not all," I slowly said. She had to know.

"What?" she insisted.

"I'm not sure you want to know," I stalled.

"What is it Jerome?" Patricia demanded, standing from where she was sitting on the couch.

I sighed. I had to do this. She wouldn't let me leave now without telling her what I knew.

"Jerome?" she took a step closer.

"Alex is Eddie's ex-girlfriend," I answered, bracing myself for Patricia's blowup.

"Girlfriend?" she whispered.

"_Ex-_girlfriend," I clarified.

"You've got to be kidding me," Patricia said in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Trix. I just thought you needed to know," I explained, hoping I had made the right decision.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. Eddie should have told me along time ago," she shook her head.

"What are you going to do about it?" I asked her, curious at how she was going to handle this.

She took a step forward, her eyes twinkling as she said, "Finish what we started before Mara interrupted. Before I could comprehend what she was talking about, her lips were on mine. I pulled her closer as I moved my lips in sync with hers. I knew everything about this was so wrong, but it felt so right.

Before I knew it I was laying on top of Patricia on the couch as my lips moved against hers and her tongue fought mine for dominance. Her hands were running all over my back and chest and she slowly slid them under my shirt. The feel of her cool hands running over my warm skin set me even more on fire. I couldn't get enough of Trixie and it didn't matter that I had Mara and she had Eddie. All that matter was the two of us in the moment…until a door slammed downstairs and we shot apart.

We sat on opposite sides of the couch as caught our breath and the realization of what had just happened sunk in. I had just made out with Patricia Williamson and I had loved every minute of it, but there was still Mara…what was I going to do about Mara.

From downstairs we could hear Victor yelling that it was curfew.

"Same time tomorrow?" Trixie asked with a devilish smile on her face as she made her way towards the door.

"Same time tomorrow," I agreed before I even knew what I was saying, not that I would have changed my decision either way. I was falling for Patricia Williamson and I was falling fast and hard.

Piper and Poppy

"This is getting so good!" Poppy squealed.

"I wonder what they were doing up in the attic alone together for an hour?" Piper asked with a wink.

"Things are really going to start heating up," Poppy smiled.

"I wonder how long they can keep this up before someone finds out…and what will Mara and Eddie say?" Piper asked.

"I think we'll know soon enough," Poppy smiled. That they would.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the wait! Here is a new chapter.**

**I want to thank Catvalove the Metal-Pixie for all the ideas, suggestions, and requests having to do with this story. I really enjoy it.**

**I'd love to know what you think or any suggestions you have!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>PATRICIA POV<p>

I sat in my room all night just thinking. I was impossible to fall asleep for long because my mind was racing with everything that had just happened. The news about Eddie and Alex only fueled the flame between Jerome and I even farther. Every time I thought about what I'd just found out I got even madder and started to wish that I was kissing Jerome right now. I might have been thinking this way because I knew it would piss Eddie off, but it might have also had to do with the fact that I was falling for Jerome Clarke.

Every time I dozed off for a few minutes my dreams were haunted by the idea of Eddie and this Alex chick together. In my mind I had conjured Alex to be some tall, tan skanky girl with over processed brown hair and piercing blue eyes who wore the skimpiest outfits. She probably was nothing like this, but I couldn't stop my imagination. In these nightmares Alex was hanging all over Eddie and they were flirting shamelessly right in front of me, even kissing at points. I couldn't take it anymore. I was about to fight back in the dreams, but then I always woke up and started to think about everything all over again.

In between these Eddie/Alex dreams I had dreams about Jerome and I in the attic. We were snogging and I could feel his lips moving against mine as my hands tangled in his hair and his hands lightly traced patterns on the strip of exposed skin on my hip. I couldn't get enough of his touch and I kept pulling him closer until there was no room between us. My hands slid under his black t-shirt and started to pull it off when the door behind us flew open and there stood Eddie. His face was a mix of hurt and disbelief and there was a flash of anger. I went to explain, but inevitably this was when I always woke up. There dreams left me more lost than ever about how I felt.

I wasn't sure at all about what I wanted anymore, but I knew I needed to figure it out and quick.

After a restless night of sleep I got up and ready for class. "What's wrong Patricia?" Joy asked me as I slowly gathered my things.

"Nothing," I answered. I really didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay, where were you last night?" Joy asked with a devilish smile. "With Eddie?"

"Something like that," I muttered. She would never believe me if I told her the truth.

"Sorry for ditching you yesterday," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," I sighed as I left the room.

Most of the day after that was a blur. All I could think about was what the hell I was going to do.

After class I was standing at my locker when Eddie came up saying, "Yacker, I know I promised we'd do something today, but my dad already made plans," he explained.

"Whatever," I muttered as I threw books into my locker.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," he whispered seductively as he leaned in to kiss me. I turned my head so he kissed my cheek instead of my lips. Yes, I really was that pissed at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Don't worry about it," I snapped.

"Yacker, talk to me," Eddie said as he leaned against the lockers.

"Why should I?" I snapped.

"I'm your boyfriend," Eddie answered.

"Yeah, about that…" I muttered.

"What's going on?" Eddie asked, serious this time.

"One word," I simply said.

"What?" he asked.

"Alex," I snapped as I slammed my locker door closed.

"What about her?" Eddie asked, confused.

"I know," I growled.

Eddie's face grew pale as it dawned on him what I meant. "I can explain," he slowly answered.

"Save it," I ground out as I whipped around and made my exit.

The rest of the day I avoided contact with everyone in the house. There was only one person I wanted to see and I would see him in the attic soon enough. Before then I needed to try and figure out how I felt about him because that would make all the difference in how tonight ended up. As much as I wanted to deny it I was pretty sure I was falling for Jerome because when I left Eddie standing there earlier I didn't feel any pull to go back to him. I was pretty much done with Eddie, I wanted Jerome. The problem with that was Jerome had Mara and I couldn't ask him to leave her for me. So what was I going to do now? I wasn't sure how to answer that, but I couldn't wait to see Jerome.

When the time came to meet Jerome in the attic I quickly made my way there already hoping for a repeat of yesterday. I arrived and found Jerome already sitting on the sofa staring intently at the stain glassed window of the sunrise. When I came in his attention turned to me. "Hey Trix," he said with a big smile.

"Hey yourself," I smiled back as I went to sit next to him. I already felt ten times better just being with Jerome.

"How was your day?" he asked, still smiling.

"Let's not talk about my day," I whispered as I scooted closer to him and rested my hand on his thigh.

"That bad, huh?" he smiled as his eyes flicked between my hand on his leg, my lips, and my eyes. He was thinking the same thing I was, but I knew he was also trying to rationalize that it was okay. I'd been doing that all day and had decided it was worthless, I could never come to a complete decision.

"Yeah," I answered as I moved a little closer.

"Me too," Jerome breathed out.

"I don't want to think about it anymore," I managed as I leaned so our lips were only an inch or two apart.

"I think I can help with that," Jerome whispered right before his lips connected with mine. Suddenly my body was on fire and I couldn't stand to be this far away from Jerome. Yes, we were only inches apart, but it was too much. I moved so that I was straddling him, never letting out lips disconnect for even a second. I just couldn't get enough. I never wanted this to end.

After a few long minutes of snogging, we pulled apart to catch our breath. "I can't believe this is happening," Jerome whispered as he smiled up at me.

"Me either, but there is too much talking going on and not enough kissing," I smiled back.

"I think I can fix that," Jerome murmured as his lips met mine again. Yet again we were thrown into a heat of passion as out lips moved again each others and our tongues battled for dominance and our hands explored each others bodies. This was exactly like my dream, Jerome was even tracing patterns on the strip of skin that was exposed from my shirt riding up. I smiled against his lips as I ran my fingers over his abs and slowly started to pull his black t-shirt over his head. He leaned back to help me. Our eyes met and I knew he wanted the exact same thing I did and we were about to have it.

Just then as I pulled the shirt up his body the door to the attic opened. I got a serious feeling of déjà vu and could even picture Eddie's face from my dream. I turned around fully expecting to see Eddie standing there, but instead my eyes landed on Mick. He looked completely dumbfounded.

I shot off of Jerome's lap and Jerome pulled his shirt back on. "Mick…" Jerome said, his voice full of worry. "This isn't what it looks like…" he trailed off.

There was no denying what it looked like. It was obvious what we were doing and one look at the front of Jerome's pants and Mick would know Jerome had been thinking about Mara. The question was, what was Mick going to do with this tidbit of information?

Piper and Poppy

"Jerome and Patricia are in the attic together again," Poppy smiled.

"I wonder what's going on up there," Piper added with a wink.

"Whatever it is, Mick is about to walk in on it," Poppy smiled.

"This is definitely going to get good and drama filled," Piper's face lit up at the prospect.

"The more drama the better," Poppy laughed.

"Agreed," Piper smiled as they waited for the yells or drama that was about to ensue.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait! Here is a new chapter.**

**I want to thank Catvalove the Metal-Pixie for all the ideas, suggestions, and requests having to do with this story. I really enjoy it.**

**I'd love to know what you think or any suggestions you have!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>JEROME POV<p>

"What the bloody hell?" Mick asked, his eyes huge with shock.

"It's not what it looks like," I repeated. I couldn't believe this was happening, only a few seconds ago I was snogging Patricia and now my whole world was falling apart. What was Mick going to do? How was I going to explain this to Mara?

"Oh, so you weren't just snogging Patricia while her boyfriend is sitting down in our room trying to figure out what he did to piss her off and while your girlfriend is gone feeling bad because she left you?" Mick asked sarcastically as he gestured with his hands.

"I guess it's exactly what it looks like then," I muttered. There was no point trying to deny it that was only going to piss Mick off more.

"Right," Mick sardonically said as he rolled his eyes.

"The real question is, what are you going to do about it Mick?" Patricia questioned, standing her ground.

"What do you think I'm going to do?" Mick snapped. I had never seen Mick like this, but I couldn't really blame him.

"Well, I think you feel like you need to tell Eddie and Mara about what you just saw, but you also feel like you shouldn't be the one telling them," Patricia theorized calmly. She seemed extremely composed and in control, while I was a complete wreck inside.

"You're half right Patricia," Mick answered, rage still in his voice.

"So, think you should tell them, but are you actually going to?" she asked, making sure to spell everything out.

"I should," Mick murmured, but he didn't seem too sure.

"I don't think you should," Patricia said.

"I am not going to let them go on with no clue of what's happening," Mick burst.

"That's not what I'm saying," Patricia held up her hands in mock defense as she stopped Mick. I just stood back and watched as she handled everything. I knew I should step up and help, but I didn't know what to say.

"What are you saying?" Mick asked as he shifted his weight and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm saying that as much as you think Eddie and Mara should know, you shouldn't be the one to tell them," Patricia said.

"They need to know," Mick countered.

"I agree, but I don't think it will help anyone if you are the one to tell them," Patricia reasoned.

"Who should tell them?" Mick asked the question that was going through my mind. It sounded like Patricia was suggesting that we should tell Eddie and Mara about what was going on.

"Jerome and I need to tell them," Patricia said. She was right, they needed to hear it from us, but I couldn't even imagine breaking Mara's heart like that.

"She's right Mick," I agreed. As much as I didn't want to admit it, we were the ones who needed to tell them.

"Why are you cheating on Mara? She is an amazing girl and head over heels in love with you and hear you are hooking up with one of her best friends," Mick burst, seeming to just remember I was in the room.

"I didn't mean to hurt her," I managed to get out and it was the truth.

"Then why are you hooking up with Patricia?" Mick shot.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. I didn't know how to explain the answer to Mick, because I didn't know the answer myself. I just couldn't resist Trixie.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Mick snapped.

"I know that Mick!" I snapped back and then added. "Why the hell do you care what I do?"

"Because you are hurting the girl I love!" Mick shot back. There it was, Mick still loved Mara.

I was about to respond when Patricia stepped in. "Guys, calm down. There is no need to argue," when neither of us responded she added, "Mick, if you still love Mara, why did you let her go?"

"It's not like I had a choice. She broke up with me," Mick's face crumbled as he spoke. "For this cheater over there," he sardonically added.

Patricia grabbed my arm to stop any reaction I might have, but there was nothing to react to because he was right.

"Why didn't you chase after her?" Patricia asked.

"If you love her, set her free," Mick smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Mick," Patricia put a comforting hand and his arm.

He shook his head saying, "She needs to know."

"Yes, she does, but you shouldn't be the one to tell her," she reasoned.

"Why not?" Mick asked.

"You can't break that kind of news to her and still be her knight in shining armor," Patricia said. "You need to be the one there for her when she finds out, not the one telling her."

"What do you suggest?" Mick asked.

"We'll take care of it," Patricia gestured between the two of us. "And you can pick up the pieces after she finds out."

Mick sighed as he thought over Patricia's proposal. "You have until the end of the weekend to tell them. If you don't I will," Mick warned before turning and leaving the attic.

"What the hell just happened?" I murmured after a moment of silence.

"Mick caught us and now we have to break the news to Eddie and Mara by the end of the week," Trixie answered. "Oh, by the way, thank for the help," she teased.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do," I muttered as I stared at the ground.

"Don't be. I'm only kidding," she laughed as she took a step closer. "The only question is, who are you going to choose?"

"Who are you going to choose?" I asked her.

"Isn't it obvious?" she laughed. "Who have I been sneaking up to the attic to snog? If I wanted Eddie I wouldn't be sneaking around behind his back," she smiled.

"Me?" I asked.

"Of course and I'm going to give you a little incentive to pick me," she smiled as she pressed her lips to mine. I was once again lost in the feel of her lips, I knew who I was going to pick, I just needed to admit that Mara was in the past…once I got around to telling her.

"Pick me and you won't regret it," Trixie smiled as she pulled away and made her way to the door. "I'll give you time to think," she smiled.

"Trix, wait," I stopped her. I walked over and slammed my lips against hers and we kissed for a long time. I finally pulled away saying, "I think you already know my answer."

She gave me a devilish smile and a wink before she disappeared down the stairs. Now, I just needed to figure out how I was going to break this news to Mara.

Piper and Poppy

"Who are they going to pick?" Poppy asked as she sat down next to Piper.

"Isn't it obvious? Jerome and Patricia are going to end up together," Piper smiled.

"Good! They are perfect together!" Poppy squealed.

"So are Mick and Mara going to end up back together?" Piper asked.

"Of course," Poppy nodded enthusiastically.

"What will happen with Eddie?" Piper asked.

"Joy seems to be crushing on him…maybe they will end up together," Poppy mused.

"They'd be cute together," Piper nodded.

"We'll just have to wait and see how it plays out," Poppy smiled.

"I'll get the popcorn, you get the front row seats. This is about to get a whole lot more interesting," Piper laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait! Here is a new chapter.**

**I want to thank Catvalove the Metal-Pixie for all the ideas, suggestions, and requests having to do with this story. I really enjoy it.**

**I'd love to know what you think or any suggestions you have!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>PATRICIA POV<p>

All I could look forward to the whole day was getting to see Jerome again and finding out what his decision would be. Everytime I saw him all day he smiled at me, but we never talked. I couldn't stand waiting anymore so I went up to the attic a half an hour earlier than normal.

I was sitting on the couch trying to imagine what would happen when Jerome walked through the door. I was going to give him another reason top pick me, but what if he didn't pick me? What would I do then? I had never actually thought about it before, but it was a possibility and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to handle it.

I had been sitting in the attic thinking for about fifteen minutes before I heard footsteps coming up the steps. My heart jumped into my throat as I imagined what was coming. I quickly made my way to the door and as soon as it opened my lips were on his. He kissed me back greedily as I tangled my hands in his hair, but something wasn't right.

His hair was shorter and his lips fuller…something wasn't right. The kiss felt familiar, but it wasn't Jerome's…it was Eddie's. I pulled away quickly and my eyes confirmed my assumption. Eddie was standing infront of me, not Jerome.

"Wow…that was nice," Eddie smiled at me as he gathered himself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, not thinking. I shouldn't have asked that…if I didn't know he was coming then why would I have kissed him? Uh oh.

"Looking for you," Eddie smiled, not noticing my slip.

"Well you found me," I tried to smile.

"How'd you know I was coming?" Eddie asked and then teased. "Unless you werent waiting for me."

"Lucky guess," I mumbled. Eddie didn't know how right he was. I was waiting for someone else.

"Hey," a voice said from the doorway. That someone had just arrived.

"Hey Jerry, can you give us a few minutes?" Eddie asked, still not connecting the pieces.

"Sure," Jerome whispered searching my face. I gave him an apologetic look with a small shrug. Hopefully he understood that I hadnt been up here making out with Eddie on purpose. He gave me a slight smile before he said, "I guess I'll go find Alfie or something." And with that he left.

Jerome seemed to understand that I would rather be with him instead of Eddie…hopefully he really did understand. Jerome was the one I wanted to be with and I wasn't going to let Eddie get in the way of that…even if he was my boyfriend.

"So, where were we?" Eddie asked in a low whisper as he moved closer to me.

I put my hands out to stop him saying, "Eddie, we need to talk." There was no time better than the present to make things right for Jerome and I.

"What's wrong?" Eddie's face fell as he realized what I'd just said. Nothing good ever followed that line.

"Things have been weird between us lately and…" I began.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Alex," Eddie cut in. "Things are over between us and I just didn't want to bring it up. I know I should have and I'm sorry Yacker," Eddie apologized.

"It's not Alex," I answered. This was harder than I thought it would be. Eddie really was sorry and I was about to hurt him even more.

"What is it?" Eddie asked, his face full of concern.

"Eddie…" I started. "This isn't working," I somehow managed to get out.

"What?" all the color drained from Eddie's face as my words sunk in. "What happened?" he asked slowly.

"This just isn't working Eddie. It's not you, it's me," I used the line that I had told myself I would never use, but it was true. It was me who was falling for someone else, not Eddie.

"What can I do to change your mind?" Eddie slowly asked.

"Nothing," I admitted.

"Who is it?" Eddie asked, knowingly.

"Who's what?" I asked, I knew exactly what he was asking, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Is there someone else?" Eddie rephrased his question.

"Of course not," I objected.

"Don't lie to my Patricia," Eddie said, it didn't escape my notice that he had just used my first name, not Yacker.

I didn't answer, instead I avoided eye contact. "Is there someone else?" he asked again.

"Yes," I quietly admitted.

Slowly the pieces seemed to click into place in Eddie's mind. "It's Jerry, isn't it?" he asked.

I just nodded. I couldn't find the word to say, but I couldn't lie to Eddie so I gave in.

"I should have seen it," Eddie mumbled to himself.

"How could you?" I asked.

"First off, you kissed me as soon as I came in this door, but there was no way you knew I was coming. You thought I was Jerome. And then there was all those times in the last week where no one could find either of you. You were up here, weren't you?" Eddie asked.

"Yes," I admitted.

"You two have been spending every free minute together since Mara left. Why didn't I see it earlier?" Eddie asked himself.

"Maybe because you didn't want to," I suggested.

"Yeah, I hope he makes you happy," Eddie mumbled.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again.

"Don't be. It's cool," Eddie mumbled.

"Eddie…" I trailed off.

"I just want you to be happy Yacker and if Jerry makes you happy then I'm okay with that," Eddie gave me a small smile.

"Are you serious?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"Yeah, I am. Now go find him. That's where you want to be," Eddie smiled again. He really did seem okay with all of this.

"Thanks Eddie," I smiled.

"Just go," he smiled as he pushed me towards the door.

"Friends?" I asked as I stood in the doorwar.

"Always," Eddie smiled.

I stared at him for a moment before racing down the stairs and to Jerome's room. Burst in without knocking and saw Jerome and Alfie sitting around. "Alfie, can I talk to Jerome for a minute?" I asked.

"Sure," Alfie got up and left.

"What's up?" Jerome asked. I answered by slamming my lips against his. This was the kiss I had been waiting for in the attic. When we finally pulled apart Jerome asked, "What's got you all happy?"

"I told Eddie," I answered. "We broke up. There is only one thing standing in our way now and that's Mara," I smiled.

"You broke up with Eddie?" Jerome asked a smile spreading across his lips.

"Yep," I answered as I made my way to the door. "The ball's in your court now Jerome. What are you going to do about it?" I asked before I left the room with a huge smile on my face. I was one step closer to being with Jerome for real.

Poppy and Piper

"Patricia broke up with Eddie!" Poppy squealed as she came into the room.

"Really?" Piper asked.

"Really," Poppy confirmed.

"Will Jerome leave Mara?" Piper asked.

"Only time will tell." Poppy said sagely.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait! Here is a new chapter.**

**I want to thank Catvalove the Metal-Pixie for all the ideas, suggestions, and requests having to do with this story. I really enjoy it.**

**I'd love to know what you think or any suggestions you have!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>JEROME POV<p>

"Hey," I smiled as I stopped by Patricia's locker where she was standing.

"Hey," Trixie smiled as she turned to face me. "What's up?"

"You busy after school?" I asked as I leaned up against the lockers. I had just gotten off the phone with my parents and they wanted to see me, but I didn't really want to go alone.

"I'm so busy with my nonexistent boyfriend and…" Patricia said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So you've got nothing?" I teased.

"Nothing," she sighed. "Since I broke up with Eddie and all," she pushed my arm playfully.

I smiled, I knew she was hinting that I should break up with Mara now and I would…just not until the weekend when she was in town. "Do you want to come with me to see my parents after class?" I asked, hoping she'd say yes.

"Won't that be kind of awkward?" Trixie asked.

"We can just go as friends," I shrugged, thinking she didn't want to go because then we'd have to explain about the two of us.

"That's not what I meant," Patricia smiled. "I mean, won't it be awkward that it's the four of you and then just me?"

"Poppy's bringing your sister," I shrugged. "It will be even weirder if you don't go," I added.

"Piper's going?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, so please say you'll come with me," I pleaded putting on my best puppy dog face.

"Fine, I'll go," she smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her right now, but I couldn't do that. I was still with Mara and no one knew what was going on between us. So, no matter how bad I wanted to, I couldn't.

"No problem," she smiled.

"You two keeping our deal?" Mick asked as he walked up to us.

"Yes," Patricia nodded.

"I know you, I talked to Eddie. What about you?" Mick turned to me.

"I'll tell Mara when she'd here this weekend," I muttered. I wasn't really sure how was going to tell her.

"Good," Mick nodded and then walked off.

I sighed as the bell rang. "See you after school?" I asked.

"See you then," Patricia smiled and then we went to our next class.

"I'm so glad you could come!" my mom trilled as she threw her arms around me forever. "It's been too long Jerome!"

"Hey Mom," I smiled. "This is Patricia," I introduced.

"I remember you," she smiled at Patricia. "It's great to see you again."

"Thanks for having me Mrs. Clarke," Patricia smiled kindly.

"Any time," my Mom smiled. "Poppy!" she exclaimed as Poppy came in the door.

"Do you want to sit?" I asked gesturing to the couch as my Mom went to greet my sister.

"Sure," Trixie smiled. We went over and sat on the gray couch. We watched as everyone gathered on the surrounding couches.

We sat around catching up. It was nice to be together as a family again…and Patricia and Piper.

"You two are so cute together," my Mom smiled gesturing to Patricia and I. I could feel the tips of my ears getting red. "How long have you been dating?" she continued.

"Umm…" I stumbled.

"Whatever happened to Mara?" my Dad asked.

"Well…" I began as the timer for the dinner went off.

"Oh! I need to get that," my Mom scurried into the kitchen.

"I'll help," my Dad offered as they both left, forgetting their questions.

"Yeah, Gerbil, whatever did happen to Mara?" Poppy smirked as she cocked her head innocently.

"Poppy," I warned.

"You're still dating her, right?" Poppy continued. "When are you going to tell her about you and Patricia?"

"We're not…" I started.

"Save it Gerbil," Poppy laughed. "We know you two are sneaking around."

I didn't know what to say, should I deny it? Or tell the truth? I looked to Patricia. "Fine, you know, but keep your big mouth shut until after this week end, okay?" Patricia smiled sweetly as she warned Poppy.

"You can trust us Trix," Piper smiled at her sister. "You two really are cute together."  
>"Don't get all mushy on me," Patricia's face wrinkled in disgust.<p>

"Fine, but you two don't have to hide it here," Piper smiled. "No one's going to say anything," she assured.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom's voice came from the kitchen.

We filed out of the room and into the kitchen. Dinner went perfectly fine, and Patricia and I could stop pretending that we weren't into each other. My parents kept saying we were great together…they were right, we were.

"Where are we going?" Patricia asked me as I led her up the stairs of the house.

"I wanted to show you something," I answered as I pulled her along, my fingers entwined with hers.

I led her to the second door on the right and pushed the door open. We walked into the navy blue room, that was my room.

"Your bedroom?" she asked me with a glint in her eye.

"Yeah," I smiled as I pushed the door closed. As soon as the door shut, Patricia's lips were on mine. I kissed her back urgently, I just couldn't get enough. My hands tangled in her hair as her tongue slid into my mouth. I slowly pushed her back onto my bed and she pulled me down on top of her. She slid her hands under my shirt and easily pulled if off of me. My hands wandered over hip as her hands ran over my abs. The skin where her fingers touched felt like they were on fire. I toyed with the hem of Trixie's shirt and she pulled back. "Sorry," I whispered.

"Don't be," she smiled. "You can take it off," she looked up at me.

I gave slid my hands up and started to push her shirt up as the door flew open. "We're leaving," Poppy said from the doorway.

"Oh my!" my Mom exclaimed as she took in the sight from behind Poppy.

"Shit!" I muttered as I pulled Trixie's shirt back down and searched for mine.

"Language," Mom warned me.

"Sorry," I muttered as I pulled my shirt on, my face bright red.

"Let's go," Poppy snapped as she spun around and made her way downstairs.

"We're coming," I mumbled, not looking at my Mom.

"Okay, I'll be down stairs," Mom said, not sounding at all angry…I had been sure what to expect, she'd never caught me in this position before.

As soon as my mom was gone Patricia and I broke into laughter. After all, it was pretty funny.

"Break up will Mara and that can happen whenever," Patricia whispered as she kissed me again.

"By the end of the weekend you can," I smiled as I captured her lips again.

"I'm going to hold you to that," Trixie smiled against my lips.

Poppy and Piper

"You will never guess what I just saw!" Poppy squealed.

"What?" Piper asked, excitedly.

"Patricia and Jerome practically doing it!" Poppy squealed.

"OMG!" Piper squealed.

"The only thing standing in their way is Mara," Poppy smiled.

"Not for long," Piper nodded sagely.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the wait! Here is a new chapter.**

**I want to thank Catvalove the Metal-Pixie for all the ideas, suggestions, and requests having to do with this story. I really enjoy it.**

**I'd love to know what you think or any suggestions you have!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>PATRICIA POV<p>

"How was dinner with Jerome and his family?" Joy teased as she met me at my locker after classes.

"It was good," I laughed.

"What's up with you and Jerome?" Joy asked, getting to her point.

"Umm…the same thing that has always been," I answered; trying to pretend like nothing had changed between Jerome and I.

"Oh come on Patricia. I'm your best friend, don't lie to me," Joy said in a mock serious voice.

"I'm not lying," I lied, but couldn't help from smiling. Joy knew me too well to buy anything I was trying to sell her.

"You can't tell me you and Jerome haven't been sneaking around or anything," Joy guessed.

I just blushed, not responding. There was no point, she would already knew the answer.

"You are, aren't you?" Joy burst with excitement.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"Good for you Trix," Joy held up her hand for a high five. "That's why you and Eddie broke up," she said, it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"What about Mara?" Joy asked.

"Jerome is going to break up with her tomorrow when she comes back," I answered, not even attempting to hide the huge smile that came when I thought about it.

"How did you keep this from me?" Joy asked with a smile.

"I'm really not sure," I laughed as I shut my locker.

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order for the happy couple," Joy teased.

"Not quite yet," I smiled sadly.

"Mara's the only thing standing in your way and that won't be for long," Joy smiled.

"Very true," I smiled.

"So how is Jerome?" Joy asked, a gleam in her eye.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion.

"Can he kiss?" Joy winked.

"Hell yeah," I smiled. I wasn't one to kiss and tell, but I couldn't help myself. He was just that amazing.

"I kind of figured Jerome had some skill," Joy nodded thoughtfully.

I gave her a confused look.

"What? I had a lot of time to think last year when I was being held captive," Joy rolled her eyes.

I just shook my head at her, that was Joy for you.

"Sooo, on a different note…" Joy smiled angelically.

"What?" I asked, not sure I really wanted to know.

"Well now that you're with Jerome and all," Joy began.

"Get to the point," I teased.

"Would you mind if I went after Eddie?" Joy asked, putting on her most innocent expression.

I didn't see that one coming, but surprisingly it didn't bother me. I would have thought I would have been at least slightly jealous at the idea of Joy and Eddie together, but I didn't. They actually seemed like they'd make a cute couple. "Go ahead," I smiled.

"Really?" Joy asked, disbelievingly.

"Really, I just want you two to be happy," I smiled.

"Thank you Patricia," Joy smiled.

"No problem," I laughed.

"I guess I should go find him then," Joy said searching the hallway for him.

"He's in the lounge," I grabbed Joy's arm and pulled her off to the student lounge. "Give me a second with him," I whispered as I went over to where Eddie was.

"Hey Yacker," Eddie greeted as I sat on the arm of his chair. "What can I do for you?" he looked up at me with those chocolate brown eyes.

"What do you think of Joy?" I asked.

"Umm…she's great?" it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Do you like her?" I asked, cutting to the chase.

"Yeah, I kind of do," Eddie admitted as he took in Joy from across the room.

"Good," I smiled and stood, walking back over to Joy. "You should have no problem with him," I smirked. "Now, go get him."

Joy made her way over to Eddie and sat where I had just sat. I smiled to myself and went back out into the hallway, where I found Jerome coming out of a classroom.

"Hey," he smiled when he saw me.

"Hey," I greeted as I walked over and pulled him back into the classroom he had just come out of. It was empty.

"What's up?" Jerome asked.

"Nothing, I'm just going to make sure you don't get cold feet," I smiled as I sat on one of the desks and pulled him closer by his shirt.

"I won't, but you can try and persuade me as much as you want," he smiled as he stepped in between my legs. "What did you have in mind?" Jerome said in a low voice.

I didn't answer, I just pulled him in and crashed my lips against his. The kiss was filled with passion and want, I just couldn't get enough. The way his lips felt on mine and the way his touch set me on fire…I couldn't get enough. We kissed and kissed, putting everything we had into it.

Jerome was just about to lay me back on the table when a voice from the doorway laughed, "I guess this rooms already taken."

We pulled apart and I turned to see Joy and Eddie standing in the doorway. Joy gave a a thumbs up and started to back out of the room, but I said, "I was just making sure Jerome remembered to breakup with Mara tomorrow," I joked. "I think I got my point across," I laughed as I slid off the table, grabbing Jerome's hand in mine.

"You definitely did," he laughed.

"The room is all yours and good luck with that one," I warned Eddie as I pulled Jerome pasted him and out into the hallway.

"So you and Mara…?" I asked when we were alone.

"Over as soon as she gets here," Jerome answered quickly before shoving me up against the lockers and capturing my lips with his.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

Poppy and Piper

"Eddie and Joy are together now?" Piper asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it seems like everyone's pairing off," Poppy nodded.

"That will leave Mara and Mick to be together," Piper pointed out.

"I don't think things between them ever really ended," Poppy informed.

"Really?" Piper asked excitedly.

"It's just my opinion, but something just doesn't add up between them," Poppy said.

"I guess we'll see how it all plays out tomorrow when Mara comes back," Piper smiled.

"I can't wait!" Poppy exclaimed.

"Neither can I!" Piper squealed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the break up. Sorry if it's kind of short. One chapter left! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

**I want to thank Catvalove the Metal-Pixie for all the ideas, suggestions, and requests having to do with this story. I really enjoy it.**

**I'd love to know what you think or any suggestions you have!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>JEROME POV<p>

It was Friday after school and Mara would be here soon. I still wasn't sure how I was going to break the news to her, but I knew it had to be done. I was heading towards the school doors so I could make my way back to the house and have a few minutes to prepare my speech before Mara showed up when Patricia stopped me saying, "Where are you off to?"

"Back to the house, Mara will be here soon," I said, shuffling from foot to foot.

"Having second thoughts?" Trixie asked, with slight concern.

"No," I said confidently. It was true, I wasn't second-guessing myself and I wouldn't. I wanted to be with Patricia and I needed to set Mara free.

"Good," Patricia smiled. "Do you mind if I come back with you?"

"Not at all," I smiled.

"I promise I won't get in the way," she added with a smile as she fell into step with me.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled as I held the door open for her and then followed her down the path to the house.

We reached the steps that led up to the entrance when Patricia stopped me saying, "Let me give you one more reason to end things with Mara," she smirked up at me with a glint in her eye.

I just smiled back at her and let her press her lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. I still couldn't get enough and I couldn't wait to end things with Mara. Things would be so much more real if Patricia and I could finally be together as a couple.

She pulled back smiling, "There, now you have more motivation."

"You can never have too much motivation," I smiled as I kissed her quickly again. I pulled back with a smile saying, "Let's get this over with."

"When should she be here?" Trixie asked as she walked up the steps.

"About a half an hour," I answered looking at my watch.

Trixie nodded as she opened the door and walked into the foyer. I followed her and was about to ask her if she wanted to hang out in the common room until Mara showed up when I heard laughing coming from the room. Patricia and I stopped in our tracks as we heard two people laughing and then came Mara's voice saying, "Why did I ever break up with you Mick?"

There was no answer to the question, just the sounds of kissing.

Things had just gotten a million times more complicated, but a lot easier. If Mara was cheating on me with Mick, it would be easier to break the news that I was cheating on her with Patricia.

My eyes met Patricia's as she mouthed, "Mick and Mara?"

I nodded my head with a shrug.

"Should we go in?" she whispered as she gestured to the doorway.

"Might as well get this over with," I whispered back.

Patricia and I walked into the common room to find Mara straddling Mick on the couch as they snogged. I stood there next to Patricia and cleared my throat saying, "I guess you got in earlier than you expected."

Mara and Mick shot apart as they both turned to face me. Mara's face was shocked and then worried and then guilt seemed to settle in. "Jerome!" she gasped. "It's not what it looks like," she jumped off of Mick.

"I've heard that somewhere before," I smirked at Mick.

All he did was shrug and say, "Sorry dude." He didn't regret it at all, but then again I didn't regret anything I'd done with Patricia.

"Jerome I can explain," Mara pleaded, not realizing that I wasn't mad.

"There's no need," I assured. "So, it's over between us?" I asked.

She stood speechless for a minute and then slowly whispered, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Okay," I shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Mara apologized, her face full of worry.

"Don't be," I smiled. "You're not the only one."

"You're not mad?" she asked in disbelief.

"No, I get it. You still love Mick," I paused. "And I love Patricia," I admitted. Yes, I did just say I loved Patricia and I meant every single word.

"Wait, you two?" Mara asked, looking back and forth between Patricia and me.

"Yeah, it just kind of happened after you left," I admitted.

"It would have been over whether or not you caught Mick and I…" Mara trailed off.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Okay…" Mara trailed off again.

"So we're cool?" I asked Mara.

"Yeah, we're cool," she smiled back.

"Friends?" I asked with a small smile.

"Always," she answered.

"Good," I smiled. "I just want you to be happy Mara."

"I am," she assured.

"Good because so am I," I smiled as I grabbed Patricia's hand.

"Thanks Jerome," Mara smiled.

"For what?" I asked, confused. After all I had just admitted I'd been cheating on her, hardly the means for an apology.

"For everything," she smiled and moved to sit next to Mick.

"No problem. We'll leave you two alone," I smiled as I led Patricia out of the room.

"Well, that went better than expected," Patricia laughed when we made it to my room.

"Much" I smiled and kissed her. The last thing I wanted to think about was Mara, Patricia was mine now and nothing stood in the way. That is all I wanted to think about.

Piper and Poppy

"Mara and Jerome broke up!" Poppy burst into the room.

"How'd it go?" Piper asked excitedly.

"Surprisingly well, Mara was hooking up with Mick…so there really was nothing left," Poppy explained.

"I guess this is there happily ever after then," Piper smiled.

"Soon enough well know for sure," Poppy smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the end. I tried to wrap everything up with a happy ending...not sure if it turned out how I planned, but here it is. thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it.**

**I want to thank Catvalove the Metal-Pixie for all the ideas, suggestions, and requests having to do with this story. I really enjoy it.**

**I'd love to know what you think or any suggestions you have!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing HOA :(**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>PATRICIA POV<p>

"Yay! You're here!" Amber squealed as Jerome and I walked into the common room the next day.

"What's going on?" I looked around to find the whole house gathered there looking as confused as I was.

"We are celebrating," Amber answered as if that explained everything.

"What are we celebrating?" I asked shaking my head slightly.

"All the coupley-ness," Amber squealed, making up perky words as she went.

"What is coupley-ness?" Jerome asked from next to me.

"We are all paired off," Amber explained as she gestured around the room. "Me and Alfie, Nina and Fabian, Mara and Mick, Eddie and Joy, and of course, you and Patricia," she continued. "So, we are going to celebrate."

"How exactly are we going to celebrate?" Joy asked from her place on the couch.

"Trudy cooked us a dinner and then we are going to watch a movie…so dinner and a movie," Amber smiled.

"Umm…okay," I murmured, Amber was going a little overboard, but then again this was Amber Millington we are talking about.

"So, let's all gathered around and I'll get Trudy to bring in the food," Amber trilled as she flitted off to the kitchen.

I sat on the ground at the coffee table and laughed, "Has Amber finally lost it?"

"It kind of seems that way," Joy laughed.

"She's just happy that everybody else is happy too," Nina piped up, I knew she was right, but I hadn't expected Amber's little dinner party.

"Right this way Trudy," Amber led Trudy, who was carrying trays of pizza and snack foods, into the common room.

"Eat up," Trudy smiled as she placed the food on the table and exited the room.

Everyone started to dig in immediately and there was a long silence as we all ate.

"What movie are we watching?" Jerome asked Amber from next to me.

"The Vow," Amber smiled pulling out the DVD.

"NO!" Eddie exclaimed as he saw what Amber had in store for us, I couldn't help but agree with him, chick flicks weren't really my thing.

"Yes," Amber insisted.

"I am not watching a chick flick," Eddie countered with murmurs of agreement from around.

"We are watching it. I planned this night and a chick flick is exactly what we need tonight," Amber stomped her foot as she emphasized her words.

"I'm with Eddie on this one," Joy piped up. "I'm more of a Hangover and James Bond kind of girl, more comedy or action, not chick flick."

"So it's settled, we'll pick something else," Mick nodded in agreement.

"Noooo!" Amber whined.

"Ams, why don't we try and compromise," Alfie tried to reason.

"But this movie's perfect," she whined.

"I know and we'll watch it later, but let's find something else for now," Alfie tried.

"Fine," Amber pouted.

I laughed to myself as Amber gave in and grabbed her other movies. We finally settled on The Proposal and settled in to watch it.

I leaned back against Jerome as we watched. I really loved Amber's idea of all of us having a movie night, but the truth was I would have preferred to be alone with Jerome somewhere celebrating the 'coupley-ness.'

I watched as Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds's went through all their crazy stunts as they fell for each other. As soon as the movie was over I grabbed Jerome's hand and pulled him up with me and out the door. Wolf whistles followed and I flipped the whistler off as I pulled Jerome out of the room.

"Where are we going?" Jerome asked, still following me as I led him up the stairs.

"To the place where this all began," I answered as I led him to the attic.

"And why is that?" Jerome asked as he pulled me close once we reached our destination.

"So I can do this," I smiled as I pulled Jerome's lips down to mine.

I pulled Jerome closer as his tongue dueled with mine and his hands went to my hair where they tangled in. I pulled Jerome as close as possible as he pushed me up against the wall. I could feel every inch of him pressed up against me, every muscle moving as he moved against me and every gentle touch as we kissed. I couldn't get enough, Jerome was the one for me and there was no question about it.

We reluctantly pulled apart to catch our breathes and Jerome rested his forehead against mine as he whispered, "I love you Trixie," a happy chill ran down my spine as I felt Jerome's warm breath on my cheek as he said those three little words I was dying to hear.

"I love you too," I smiled back at him as I pulled him to me once again.

Our lips and tongues dueled in a heated frenzy as the passion rose to a level I hadn't even known was possible. Suddenly my legs were wrapped around Jerome's waist as my hands ventured under his shirt and pulled it over his head. Jerome laid me down on the couch and hovered over me asking, "Are you sure?"

I smiled up at him as I replied with complete confidence, "I'm sure of anything as long as I'm alone with you."

Poppy and Piper

"Everyone is finally paired off," Piper smiled.

"It's amazing how things work themselves out just the way we want them to," Poppy smiled back.

"They really are cute together," Piper murmured.

"That they are," Poppy nodded.

"It seems like there is such a thing as happily ever after," Piper smiled to herself.

"And Patricia and Jerome are living it," Poppy beamed. Everything had fallen into place, Patricia and Jerome were together, happily ever after.


End file.
